Mickey and the Roadster Racers: The Worst Day
by Gregory Dwayne Co
Summary: Mickey is being a sad sack for 5 days straight and Oswald arrived to help him cheer him up by having a bonding time. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WANNA THANK GUEST AlleyFatile FOR SUBBMITTING HER IDEA. IF YOU HAVE ANY, PLZ LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS DOWN. THANK TOU AND GOD BLESS YOU.)


**Mickey and the Roadster Racers: The Worst Day**

by _Gregory Dwayne Co_

Idea by _**AlleyFatile**_

It was a sunny afternoon, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was riding on his trusty blue car on the streets of Hot Dog Hills visiting to Mickey's Garage to invite his half brother, Mickey Mouse, for a bonding time together. He was whistling the Steamboat Willie theme song while driving to his destination. While on a halfway there, his smartphone rang, it was his wife, Ortensia, calling him, so he starting to respond her a call.

 _"Hello? This is Oswald speaking...Yeah babe, I was just driving to Mickey's Garage...for what?...for a bonding time... with my brother, of course!...don't worry my love, I'll be back anytime soon, okay?...great, thanks. Bye!"_

Oswald arrived at the front door of Mickey's garage 30 minutes later, he went out of the car and knocked on the door, the door opened and it was Donald Duck standing in front of it.

 _"Oh, hi there Ozzie!"_ Donald greeted Oswald, patting his shoulder. _"How are you, buddy?"_

 _"Hi Donald, great to see you."_ Oswald greeted back, shaking his hands. _"Anyways, is Mickey here?"_

 _"Ahh, yes, yes he's here. Why?"_ Donald asked.

 _"I'm here to invite him for a bonding time."_ Oswald replied.

 _"Well that's great."_ Donald said. _"Also, I forgot to mention about Mickey that he's not in a good mood."_

 _"Really?"_ Oswald gasped. _"Why is he like that?"_

 _"I don't know Ozzie, he's been sad for...5 days straight."_

 _"5 days?!"_

 _"Yep, you heard it Ozzie. I tried to asked him what happened but he doesn't want to answer."_

 _"Well, that's bad. Maybe I'll cheer him up during my bonding."_

 _"Hmmmm? Sounds like a good idea. I'll go call Mickey, just come inside and wait."_

 _"Sure, thanks Donald."_

Both of them went inside the garage and Donald went upstairs to look for Mickey while Oswald took a seat on a stack of tires. Meanwhile, Donald was still looking for Mickey and he found him sitting by looking out the window feeling like a sad sack.

 _"Hey Mickey..."_ Donald silently asked him.

 _"Not now, Donald, I'm in a bad mood."_ Mickey interrupted Donald in a mid sentence. _"And I don't wanna talk about what happened!!"_

 _"Actually Mickey, someone here wants to see you."_ Donald said.

 _"Really?"_ Mickey said in a calm voice. _"Who was he or she?"_

 _"First, it's a he, and second, you'll see."_ Donald smiled a little.

 _"Okay, Donald, I'll go down with you."_ Mickey said.

They both went back down to see Oswald afterwards.

 _"Hey Ozzie, he's here."_ Donald shouted.

 _"Oh, hi there Oswald."_ Mickey said with a slight smile on his face.

 _"Hey there Mick. Donald told me you didn't feel well today, right?"_ Oswald asked Mickey.

 _"Yeah, true."_ Mickey said sadly. _"But, why you're here, brother?"_

 _"Well Mick, I'm here to invite you for our bonding time together."_ Oswald said.

 _"Well that's sounds swell, Ozzie."_ Mickey said and then sighed a little. 

_"C'mon bro, I'll help ya cheer you up."_ Oswald said, patting his right shoulder gently. _"You can tell me what happened when we're in the car, okay?"_

 _"Uuuhhh...Sure, I will."_ Mickey responded.

 _"Great! Lets get in my car._ Oswald exclaimed, then go towards to Donald. _"Donald don't worry, Mickey will be fine soon when he comes back here."_

 _"You got it, buddy."_ Donald said. _"See ya later and have fun!"_

Mickey and Oswald went out of the garage and went inside Oswald's car, they buckled their seatbelts and he started the engine. Oswald then starts driving to Goofy's Hot Diggity hotdog trailer to have a hotdog for lunch. While on their way, Mickey told Oswald that if he will tell him anything happened to Mickey.

 _"Hey uhh...Oswald, you said that I would tell you about what happened, so is it okay to explain the whole thing?"_ Mickey asked Oswald.

 _"Yeah, sure, go for it."_ Oswald said.

 _"Okay then, it all started 5 days ago..."_

Mickey started.

Mickey then starts to explain the whole thing why Mickey is in a bad mood. 

Here's the story: **5 days ago, Mickey was having a romantic walk with Minnie at the park, they both took a seat at the bench and looking at wonderful nature, listening to the birds chirping and children playing outdoor games, but one moment when they having another walk, an accident has occurred, a motorcycle is out of control, and the driver is trying to stop it but it can't work, then it going towards to Minnie and it crashed her in the right leg, Mickey was in shock and he called an ambulance to get her to the hospital quickly. They arrived at the hospital few minutes later, the doctor said that Minnie's leg was seriously injured and needs a bone surgery to fix a fractured leg. Minnie was crying a little, so does Mickey. He asked when she'll be fine and the doctor said only about 2 weeks, Mickey was so worried and afraid that she might be dead, so Minnie comforted him and she said that she will be fine soon.**

Soon after, Mickey ended his story, Oswald felt bad for him after he heard the whole thing.

 _"...so that's the whole story."_ Mickey ended.

 _"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that."_ Oswald worried.

 _"Thanks bro. Also, I called Daisy 2 days ago about the incident and she went there quickly."_ Mickey said sadly

 _"Yeah, good to know, but what about Donald, did you tell him about that also?"_ Oswald asked.

 _"I did, but without thinking, I just said I DO NOT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT_ _loudly."_ Mickey said.

 _"Don't feel bad about that, brother. A hotdog lunch will help you feel better, alright?"_ Oswald asked Mickey.

 _"Yeah, sure, thanks."_ Mickey replied.

They arrived at Goofy's Hot Diggity hotdog trailer few minutes later, they went out of the car and went inside to have a seat.

 _"Hey there Goofy!"_ Oswald said.

 _"Oh, a-hyuck, hey there Ozzie, and to you too Mick."_ Goofy exclaimed. _"What can I get ya?"_

 _"2 hotdogs please, original."_ Oswald ordered.

 _"Coming right up."_ Goofy said.

Goofy then starts grilling the hotdogs on the grill. 

_"It's okay Mickey, there's no need to be worried about Minnie, like I said, she's gonna be okay."_ Oswald said, patting him in the left shoulder.

 _"You're right!"_ Mickey said. _"I should stay strong and never worry about anything."_

 _"That's the spirit."_ Oswald exclaimed.

Goofy then gave out 2 original hotdogs for Mickey and Oswald.

 _"Here ya go, 2 hotdogs."_ Goofy said, handed out the hotdogs to Mickey and Oswald. _"Say, I forgot to mention, I heard that Minnie got an accident and her right leg was seriously injured by a uncontrollable motorcycle."_

 _"Yeah, Mickey already told me about that news."_ Oswald said.

 _"Wait, he did?!"_ Goofy shouted.

 _"Yep, I was there with Minnie during that incident."_ Mickey explained.

 _"I see."_ Goofy said, rubbing his chin. _"Sorry to hear that."_

 _"It's okay Goof, I'm feeling better now."_ Mickey said with a slight smile on his face. _"Thanks a lot."_

They then finish eating the hotdogs, payed $2.00 to Goofy and left the trailer to Oswald's car to have a bonding time together.

A week later, Daisy Duck called Mickey on the phone and she said that her leg's felling better already. He felt so happy and told his gang the good news. Minnie came back at Mickey's Garage few minutes later and hugged him because she missed him so much. 

**THE END**


End file.
